deMuse Strikes Again
by brenegade13
Summary: redo of a previous story. deMuse is a new villian. Can Alex Rider and Ben Daniels stop him? Sorry I know sucky summary. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider, if I did this wouldn't be on here.

Author's Note: This is an updated version of a previous story that I have posted on here. The updates might be slow but I am in senior year of high school but I will try my hardest for quick updates.

_ ""deMuse strikes again. As of now, he has stolen a grand total of $6.2 billion worth in uncut diamonds. The official message from the Prime Minister is that 'deMuse has not killed anyone'. Also, that they are very close to finding this professional thief.""_

This was the headline everywhere in England. Alex Rider knew that one day MI6 was going to call on him to help them find deMuse. He never thought that it would be this soon though. This was only the third time that deMuse had struck in the City of London. Apparently, deMuse's reign of terror had started in France and had slowly made his way to England.

Alex is 17 years old and has been living on his own for a year now. Jack had died during one of his last missions. His legal guardian, Ben Daniels, who had allowed him to live on his own, was the person that Alex found sitting on his couch in Chelsea when he came home from school.

"'ello, Alex, how was school today?" Ben questioned. Ben had never been good at starting conversations. Alex was in the process of teaching him how.

"Pretty good, Ben. I'm all caught up in 3 subjects, and I only have a few more then I'll be done." Alex remarked knowing what Ben was going to mention next.

"That's really good, Alex. I'm happy for you. But I'm sorry to say, MI6 needs your help with the deMuse case." Ben said, while watching Alex's solid expression carefully.

"That's funny, Ben. I thought that you were telling the truth, but you're just joking." Alex said with a fake smile.

"No, Alex. I'm not joking and you know it. Mrs. Jones wants me to bring you to in." Ben said, knowing how much Alex hated the Bank and was ready to take him in by force if he had to. Smithers had prepared him well.

"Fine, I'll go. There is no reason to get out any of the gadgets that Smithers has given you." Alex smirked knowing that this would be a big blow to Ben's pride.

"How did you know that I had gadgets, Alex?" Ben was now blushing from his embarrassment.

"That's just part of my job, Ben, and yours too. You need to hide things better." Alex smiled seriously. He then grabbed Ben's keys and ran out of the flat to Ben's car.

Ben came out of the house laughing and shaking his head at Alex who had started the car and was sitting in the driver's seat. "Hey, Alex. Get out of the driver's seat. You aren't driving my car." Ben said though the car window.

Alex slid over to the passenger's seat as his response to Ben's comment. Once Ben got in the car he started driving over to the Royal and General Bank. There was really no conversation on the way there. Ben was thinking about how hard this mission was going to be. Alex was thinking about that English paper that he had been assigned just a few hours earlier.

It took the duo 15 minutes to make it to the Bank. Once they were there Ben pulled the car around to the back and they both got out. Alex and Ben headed into the building and up onto the 16th floor and walked into Mr. Blunt's office without knocking on the door like normal.

Alex walked right over to one of the chairs and sat down. Ben, on the other hand, stood at the door and waited for either Mr. Blunt or Mrs. Jones to offer him a seat. Ben finally gave up when Alex started to snicker. Mrs. Jones looked over at Alex and gave him a glare that immediately stopped Alex's snickering. Then she went back to talking to Mr. Blunt like nothing had ever happened and no one was in the room. Alex was in the process of leaving when Alan Blunt finally acknowledged Alex's and Ben's presence.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting with Mr Blunt

"Don't leave, Alex. I will tell you why you are here right now." Mr. Blunt announced almost randomly to the room Ben started to move his head to where Alex had been sitting when he heard him exclaiming that he almost got out this time from behind him at the doorway. "Come now, Alex. Sit down." Mr. Blunt asked as if expecting a dog to come over and sit down willingly.

"Well, Sir. The way that you 'invited' me here was so kind and pleasant that I was about to cry when you didn't start offering me tea and crackers the moment I walked through the door." Alex put on a very rich accent for this and looked like he was about to walk out with his imaginary hat, cape, and cane.

Ben looked like he was about to die of laughter and he was trying to hold it in as he told Alex to take his seat and mind his manners. Then, very abruptly after that he broke down laughing when Alex offered himself his seat and then told himself thank you.

Once Alex had finished sitting down and Ben had stopped laughing Mrs. Jones decided to start telling them why they were needed for this case. "Agent Daniels, you have been doing the paper work for this case. Is there anything that you would like to tell Alex about deMuse?" Mrs. Jones asked Ben.

"Uh . . . yes of course Mrs. Jones," Ben then shifted in his seat top face Alex so that he could get Alex's full attention. "deMuse is French or at least so we think. He started doing small little crimes in France then he started doing bigger and bigger crimes till France's MI6 decided to start looking into his background and that was the last time one of his crimes were committed in France.

"Next, he moved to Germany where they slightly knew who deMuse was and well after a few crimes some smaller and some larger they did the same as the French. He was in the Netherlands for a short period of time then he went into upper Scotland then started working his way down into northern England," Ben stopped for a moment to think of how to say the next thing, "He has sent one communication to MI6 and that was just to confirm that he is now in England."

Mrs. Jones then took over for Ben from that point, "Yes, thank you, Agent Daniels. Now onto more important things. We have sent some of our lower agents to try and track this guy down and they always come back with absolutely nothing. But, unexpectedly one of our Agents, Agent Smyth, accidentally stumbled onto something that we believe deMuse didn't want us to know. deMuse is looking for a sidekick, someone to share in his life of, as he described it, fun."

"And you want one of us to be that person." Alex cut off Mrs. Jones when he decided that he knew all that she was going to say.

"Yes, we already have your code names picked out. We have faith that he will take both of you. Alex, you will be known as Letum and Ben, you will be known as Cizin. And since we have no contact information for deMuse you will have to somehow get into contact with him. Any questions on what you need to do?" To Alex Mrs. Jones sounded like his English teacher after giving him his paper that he needed to write. Ben just shook his head. Alex on the other hand was trying to put this altogether in his head.

"So, what you're saying is . . . this deMuse guy has somehow avoided the French and German MI6 and now because of this Agent Smyth guy me and Ben are gonna go and trace him down with fake names, which I must say are quite stupid names, and run around with this deMuse person until you guys can get a backup team ready to help us take him down?"

"Yes, basically that is what you and Agent Daniels will be doing. But I must contradict you on two points here. One, if you think the names are that stupid then go ahead and change it just make sure that we know of the change. Two, we already have a backup team ready to go so there will be no waiting for them to arrive they will be a short ways away at all times." Mrs. Jones corrected him. "Oh, and before you leave please go see Mr. Smithers he has some gadgets for you two to take on the mission." Alex and Ben stood up and walked out of the room and down the hallway to the elevator that would take them to Mr. Smithers' office.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting with Smithers

"Alex, why don't you like the name Letum?" Ben asked as they got into the elevator. He thought that those were pretty good names, he had picked them.

"The guy named himself deMuse. Maybe we should have different names like Tanthos and Zimri. Something a little more sinister than Letum and Cizin." Alex mused. Alex guessed from the way that Ben's face looked he was the one that had originally picked their names.

"Well, yeah we just have to make sure that we inform Mrs. Jones of the change." Ben agreed with Alex, Tanthos and Zimri sounded a lot better than Letum and Cizin.

Right as their conversation ended they were at Smithers door. Before Ben even had the chance to knock Smithers opened the door and ushered them inside. "Hullo, Ben, Alex. Mrs. Jones told me that you two are going after this deMuse guy. I have the perfect gadgets for you." Smithers started walking toward a table that was covered by a cloth, "Come follow me. I'll show you what I have." Alex and Ben followed him over to table and watched as he took the cloth off and all of the toys, as Alex liked to call them, were displayed.

"These are some of my newest goodies. Have a go at this." Smithers then picked up this normal looking pen but then again nothing is ever normal when you are dealing with Smithers. "Alex, my boy, you should remember this pen or at least something similar to it. With a certain number of rotations of the pen the ball point will shoot out and the ink will put the person under your control for around 2 hours. And of course the pen writes as well." Smithers gave the pen to Alex then picked up an iPhone 5. "This isn't just any iPhone. The camera's flash is so powerful that it can blind someone for up to 10 minutes. Not very long but long enough to get away, we are working on that. Have to wait for Alexander to get back to work, poor lad. This also has apps on it to talk to MI6 at a moment's notice. I don't believe that deMuse will expect anything of this phone. There are even different settings for when you want to talk to MI6 and when you are around deMuse. And of course the regular iPhone settings." Smithers then gave one iPhone to Ben and one to Alex. "Last but not least I think this is my best one yet." Smithers then picked up what looked like a tattoo that win from those arcade games. "A tattoo. This tattoo is not only for looks it is also a tracker so that we don't have to worry about any type of device being found." Smithers was now grinning from ear to ear.

"Just one question," Alex looked very happy but confused, like a kid on Christmas who got what he wanted but was waiting for the catch, "how does it work?"

"Ah, that is the best question yet. The ink for the tattoo is a special chemical that can hold electrical impulses in it. So, as long as you are alive, and on this mission, it will be sending us your location at all times. If you need immediate evacuation which will only happen when you guys are either close to death or getting tortured the ink will send the elevated heart rates through the transmission and we will send a group of SAS soldiers to your location." Smithers felt very happy about his little invention and was now smiling to show his excitement. Alex on the other hand was very skeptical of how well this would work but about 20 minutes later when the tattoo was being applied he was just happy it wasn't a piercing again. This was definitely less painful.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later Alex, under the name of Tanthos, and Ben, under the name of Zimri, were walking out of an apartment in the worst part of London on the lookout for anyone who might even look like they would have information on where deMuse was. They didn't spend much time looking. Sooner they were hearing the rumors that deMuse was in the area looking for a recruit. They decided to split up and contact each other when one found him to let them know where they are.

Ben started to head in the direction that this particularly shady character had said that deMuse was staying in. When he got to the building there was a long line of people waiting to get inside for a chance at being deMuse's partner. Unexpectedly the line was moving faster than Ben thought it would be. Apparently, deMuse was very picky on who he wanted to be his partner, but then again who wouldn't be if you were on your way to becoming the top villain in the world maybe even better than Scorpia. In about 10 minutes Ben going to see deMuse or at least the person who was playing deMuse.

"Are you coming in or not?" said the person in the next room who had a slight French accent when it was Ben's turn to go in. Ben walked in and stood there while taking in the sight of deMuse. deMuse had a boyish face, with blonde hair, if Ben didn't know better he would have said it was Alex's twin, the only real difference was the color of his skin and eyes. "So, what makes you believe that you should be my partner?" deMuse leaned back in his chair with a smirk on his face, and waited for Ben's reply.

Ben was hopefully going to try a very different approach then the rest of the people who had come into this room. "I have no real reason to be your partner. I am only here because I believe that I can get more appreciation for what I do if I work with someone else then go off by myself at least at first anyways."

DeMuse was surprised by this answer. He was expecting the same answer as all the other people that they wanted to work with him because they had either nothing better to do, they wanted money or they wanted to travel the world. He stood up as soon as Ben was done talking and announced, "You are one of the best recruits I have seen all day." deMuse then made his way to the door and yelled out in perfect German, "I don't want to see any more people I found the one. Anyone else comes they die." He turned back to Ben and asked, "What is your name?"

Ben just gave this little smirk and replied, "You can call me Zimri." Zimri realized right then that a very dangerously powerful partnership had just been formed. DeMuse just smiled and shook Zimri's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Ben and Alex had split up Alex watched Ben go off in the direction that the one crazy guy they had just met suggested. As soon as Alex couldn't see Ben anymore he decided to head into a rundown building that looked like nobody even remembered was there anymore. It looked like an old pharmacy building, but once you got inside it was probably even more high tech than MI6 headquarters. He went into the back and changed into the disguise of deMuse. Instead of his pale skin he had more of a tan color also his eyes were now grayish green. But other than that Alex didn't really change anything. Once Alex was happy with his appearance he took a secret passageway to the building that the crazy guy had directed Ben too and sat in the room and waited for Ben.

After about 30 people deMuse knew who was next. It was Ben. Right before he walked into the room deMuse yelled out in a slight French accent, "Are you coming in or not?" deMuse watched as Ben walked into the room and gave him a calculating look. He could tell that these next few seconds would decide if Ben could tell who he was or not. "So, what makes you believe that you should be my partner?"

"I have no real reason to be your partner. I am only here because I believe that I can get more appreciation for what I do if I work with someone else then go off by myself at least at first anyways." Ben replied with not even a moment's hesitation. DeMuse just gave this little smile. So Ben was playing it safe. A couple of seconds passed by while deMuse made up his mind.

"You are one of the best recruits I've seen all day." deMuse announced then stood up from the desk where he was sitting and walked over to the door and yelled out in perfect German, "I don't want to see any more people I found the one. Anyone else comes they die." deMuse turned around smirked and said, "What is your name?"

Ben was ready for this question, "You can call me Zimri." deMuse just smiled and shook Zimri's hand. DeMuse could tell that this was going to be the most difficult part of his mission yet.


	6. Chapter 6: The Next Stage

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider.

Sorry about the short chapter. i have been really busy with school lately.

* * *

They left the building at once through deMuse's secret passageway and were back in the high tech building, deMuse started to explain what he wanted of Zimri. "You are just going to be an apprentice. Our first mission is going to be the hardest. We are going to shut down Scorpia." deMuse brought a blue print of Scorpia headquarters up on the screen. Zimri looked impressed. It was difficult to get blue prints to any building especially a secret organization. "I have a simple plan that should get us inside. You will know the plan at a later time. We will be leaving for Oslo, Norway in 5 hours. Don't be late." deMuse finished talking then walked into a smaller room and before Zimri could see in the door shut and was locked.

DeMuse started planning. This was gonna be the biggest trick played on Scorpia and MI6. He had to make sure that they didn't find out who deMuse really was. He was going to enter Scorpia under the name of Ashtoreth and he would have Zimri go under the name of Molech. They wouldn't need to change appearances, since that wouldn't be necessary.


End file.
